


Fun at F1

by kappa77



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, F1 - Freeform, Formula One, M/M, race cars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kurt and Beef were actual racers at F1 and the other Mindcrackers were part of their crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch Down

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be Gen in the first couple of chapters, then get shippy later on.
> 
> Don't like it, don't read it.

“We will be arriving at our destination soon, please fasten your seat belts,” the attendant said via the intercom. Kurt let out his breath. Even after flying practically every two weeks last season, he still wasn’t used to the feeling of flying, knowing that there wasn't much between him suffocating because of the lack of oxygen or plummeting to his death...

_Probably shouldn’t think about that while we’re still in the air._

A minute after the flight attendant made her announcement, Kurt felt someone slip into the seat beside him. “So, where are we racing this time?”

Kurt looked at Beef and smiled, “How do you always forget where we’re racing?”

Beef shrugged, “I don’t know. There are so many foreign names that I have no hope of pronouncing correcting… and the fact that you always know so there’s no reason for me to remember!”

Kurt barked out a loud laugh. He was quickly shushed by a person sitting s couple rows in front of them. He bowed his head, trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

“Geeze,” Beef whispered, rolling his eyes, “When are we going to get famous enough so that we can afford our own private jet?”

Kurt smirked, “Maybe when you getting first place isn’t something that could make headlines.” Beef put his hand over his heart in mock offense the same time a voice behind them said, “Oh buuuuurn.”

The two racers turned their heads to their manager. “No one asked you Baj,” Beef said. Kurt gave him a look, but Beef just ignored it. He and Baj had never been and the most fantastic of terms.

He turned back to Kurt. “Aaaaaanyway, you never answered my question.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Umm, Hockenheim.”

“Oh yeeeeeeeeah, I remember, didn’t we both do horribly last time?”

“I think so.”

“Well, I mean, I always do horribly, so if you do badly, that’s something to note,” Beef said, with a joking smile on his face.

Kurt was so focused on their conversation (anything to make him forget he was several thousand feet in the air) he didn’t notice the flight attendant behind Beef. “Sir, you need to fasten your seat belt,” she said, interrupting their conversation.

Beef turned to her and winked, “Sure thing, gorgeous.”

She simply harrumphed and moved to the next passenger.

Kurt shook his head while Beef was trying (and failing) to put on his seat belt. “Do you think Pause would appreciate it if he knew you were doing that?”

Beef’s head immediately snapped up, and he smiled that lazy smile whenever his boyfriend was mentioned. “Doing what?”

“Flirting shamelessly with women?”

“Nah,” Beef waved him off. He relaxed more into the seat.

“He actually finds it hilarious. He knows how I can’t flirt with women for the life of me.”

“He’s got that right,” Baj mumbled behind him.

“Hey!”

The intercom buzzed to life again, “We will be arriving in Germany shortly. Please turn off all electronics and fasten your seat belts. It is-"

Kurt tuned out the woman’s voice and looked out the window. He had more important things to think about than listen to the same monologue that was given before every plane landing. _Okay, so, second season, third race, thirteenth place overall. At least I’m not as bad as Beef. If I got first place, it would turn this season around. Maybe if I just tried to take a few more risks, but…_ Kurt shook that thought from his head. _No, no don’t. Not here. How many times have you been assured that major accents rarely happen? Too many times. So just suck it up and-_

Beef snapped him out of his daydream, waving his hand in front of Kurt’s face. “Hey. We’re here.”

Kurt looked around and, sure enough, people were scrambling for their things in the overhead compartments. Beef had already grabbed Kurt’s duffel bag and was holding it out. Kurt grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder when he got into the aisle behind his teammate.

“Ready to show Germany what we’re made of?” Beef called over his shoulder.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kurt replied as they stepped off the plane.


	2. Get to the Damn Bar!

After going through customs, Baj went to drop off the racers bags at the hotel while they went and got something to eat. Baj had already programmed in the directions to get to a restaurant into Kurt’s phone. The manager was about to get in the taxi that was waiting for him when he turned to Beef.

“If you,” Baj pointed at Beef’s chest, “get lost again and I have to come find you, I’m benching you for the rest of the season. Got it?”

“Loud and clear, Boss-man,” Beef smiled despite the threat.

Baj glared, but hopped into the cramped taxi. Once he was out of sight, Beef grabbed Kurt’s cell out of his hand and began furiously typing.

Kurt rolled his eyes, too used to this, “I just changed that password this morning.”

“Putting in your birth year as a code isn’t much of a password, Kurt,” Beef said, without looking up from the screen. “Doc and the rest of the pit arrived yesterday, right?”

“Yep, although with time zones and all that, it would be two days ago.”

“Great, we’re meeting them at this bar Doc used to go to all the time in 5 minutes,” Beef handed back Kurt’s phone, “Come on!”

He broke into a jog and Kurt had no choice but to follow. By now it had become tradition for them and the pit crew to drink before the qualifying lap and if one of them won a race… or lost one. Really, it was just tradition for the 22 of them to drink together and, if they didn’t plan the night properly, get horribly hung over together. It was also tradition for the person to get the table last to pay for the first two rounds, so was usually Beef or Kurt who coughed up the money.

Kurt smiled as they turned a corner into a wide alley. It was amazing to think of how close all of them had become. In the beginning, Kurt had only known Beef and was closest with Beef, since they had spent the whole first season together. Then, in the second season, they started to do races that were 20, sometimes even 30 laps long. So they hired a pit crew.

It had been a package deal. All 21 of them had already pitted for a few people in a couple of races, but they never stuck with one person. Guude, the so called “leader of the pit”, had explained that it wasn’t because they were slow. It was mostly because the crew hated being pushed around or underappreciated by the driver. Bdubz had popped in then and added that they had not found a person who could keep up with them and their slightly messed up sense of humor. Generick had added, “Basically, we’re crazy.”

Beef had wanted to hire them right then and there and Kurt had agreed. Baj was almost on that band wagon, but of course they needed a trial run. So the next day, Kurt raced into the pits and boy did the crew get the job done. They were able to pit two seconds faster than the other crews they had looked at already. Beef, Kurt, and Baj were incredibly impressed and the crew was hired on the spot.

Since then, they had all become friends ad completely inseparable.

Kurt snapped out of the daydreaming and slowed down to a walk, realizing something.

“Did Doc send you the directions?”

“Yeah, got them up here,” Beef pointed to his head.

 _Yeah right._ “Wait then.” Kurt pulled out his phone. He looked back through his texts and found one with the name of the bar. He quickly put the name into the GPS. He snickered when it finally loaded.

“Hey Beef,” Kurt jogged up so he was next to Beef. He held up his phone and pointed behind them. “The bar is that way.”

“Oh, well… I knew that.”

“And we’re already 4 minutes late.”

“… I didn’t know that.”

Kurt gripped his phone. “Maybe we can make it there in 3 minutes if we run.”

Beef grinned before sprinting off. “Race ya!” he called out behind him.

 _Oh no you don’t!_ Kurt ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone could suggest a better title, please tell me.


End file.
